


Graduation Boy - Zouis

by EmotionalCoaster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Drunk Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy Zayn, Top Zayn, Twink Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalCoaster/pseuds/EmotionalCoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen year old Louis Tomlinson has just graduated from high school and celebrates by visiting a club.  He meets Zayn Malik, a 22 year old lavish bachelor in need of a little fun.</p>
<p>And that's exactly what they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Boy - Zouis

Louis was eighteen.  
At that point in time, nothing was more intoxicating than the smell of smoke and sweaty bodies, all pulsating to the same beat of music. He was young and wild, and he just wanted to dance. He hadn’t any idea the amount of alcohol he consumed, only that the faces all around him had started to lose their sharp edge.  
It was exhilarating.  
He pushed his way through the throng of dancers, apologizing when he stumbled into someone’s shoulder. There was an empty seat at the bar and Louis needed a little bit of space, so he slid himself into it. He leaned forward onto the glass countertop and wiped his eyes, a small smile flickering at his lips. He waited for the bartender, who was serving a group of girls who had just arrived. He didn’t notice that the bar stool next to him had emptied and the previous man had been replaced by another.  
He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head, raising his eyebrows in gentle curiosity. His eyes widened slightly at the sight and he breathed out a laugh, eyeing the new man.  
“Hello there,” Louis chirped, leaning his head on his propped-up elbow.  
The man sitting across from him was a tall and dark man, his eyes in shadow in the dimly lit club. Louis could see the razor cut of the man’s jaw, brought into sharp relief by the strobe lights every few seconds. His hair was a perfectly tamed mop on his head, and his lips — Louis had to cross his legs at the thought of them. He was wearing a very nice black shirt, the top few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. He caught a glimpse of a tattoo on the man’s collarbone, but it was hidden by the darkness.  
Louis’ muddled mind was swimming.  
“Hello,” the stranger smiled, and he tilted his head so that his eyes met the light. Louis’ breath caught in his throat. The stranger’s eyes were framed by the perfect set of lashes and they trapped Louis in their fibers, leaving him with no other option than to stare into dark eyes that actually, somehow, twinkled like the stars. They way eyes seemed to only do in films. Louis had never seen a smile bring so much brightness to a room.  
“I’m, erm, Louis,” the young lad said, absentmindedly scratching at a spot in his hair. “Louis Tomlinson.” The stranger leaned towards him and tilted his head, silent for a moment as he watched Louis’ face.  
“I’m Zayn Malik,” the stranger said finally, and Louis was dizzy with the smell of expensive cologne, cigarettes, and cherry vanilla. “Can I buy you a drink?”  
Louis nodded, biting away a grin. Zayn hailed the waitress and dropped thirty pounds into her hand. “A scotch and soda for me and a… Bohemian Sunrise for the lad here. Keep the tip, darling.” Zayn turned to Louis. “I apologize, you do like the fruity type drinks, yeah?”  
Louis nodded. “If it has a little umbrella in it, I’m happy,” Louis teased. Zayn flashed Louis a smile and confirmed the order before turning back to the eighteen year old.  
“So, babe, what brings you here tonight?” Louis flushed slightly at the pet name and shrugged, pushing his hair out of his face.  
“I graduated yesterday.”  
“Oh, congratulations. That’s amazing,” Zayn said, sitting up straighter. “What did you major in?”  
“I graduated high school,” Louis corrected, and he found himself flushing deeper. He felt so frail; around his friends, he was always on top of the world. Around this man, he found himself giggling and bashful like a little schoolboy once again. Zayn’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open for a moment, before he threw his head back and laughed. “Oh god, forgive me for that. I figured it was safer to round up instead of down. Wow,” Zayn breathed, his eyes flickering down from Louis’ face for barely a moment.  
The two talked for quite a while. Zayn looked up when the bartender slid the drinks across the counter. “Thank you,” he said, lifting his scotch to his mouth. Louis looked away as his lips wrapped around the rim of the glass and sipped his own drink.  
“Mmm,” Louis groaned, the taste of the drink satisfying his senses. “You’ve got a lovely choice, Mr. Malik,” he teased, smiling around his straw. Zayn shrugged and sat back, one hand on his own knee and the other holding the glass. “How old are you, anyway?”  
“I’m twenty-two.” Zayn said, and his eyes glinted with something. Something Louis was utterly drawn towards.  
“Oh, fuck, you’re practically ancient,” Louis laughed, fingering the umbrella in his glass. Zayn leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, keeping his eyes on Louis and he tilted his glass again.  
“You’re practically an infant,” he smiled, chewing at his bottom lip. Louis rolled his eyes and laughed, sipping his drink again. He enjoyed its coolness spilling down his throat. “You’re a teenager, though,” Zayn observed, and his voice was soft. It dropped a pitch as he leaned forward. “I’m sure you’ve had your share of ungodly acts.”  
The drink went down Louis’ windpipe and he coughed, trying to hold it back and bringing slight tears to his eyes. He turned to the older man, who was now grinning.  
“Excuse me?”  
Zayn swallowed the last of his drink and took Louis’ hand, standing up. His hand was much warmer than Louis’ and Louis took it happily, getting to his feet. He had to hop down from the bar stool and he slipped, stumbling into the taller man. Zayn caught Louis at the waist, still holding his hand and Louis looked up at him.  
“Dance with me,” Zayn said, letting go of Louis’ waist and stepping backwards. Louis grinned and let Zayn pull him into the crowd, the warm bodies enveloping him. Zayn stopped when they were surrounded by people and pulled Louis’ body flush against his, hands raising bumps on Louis’ waist underneath his shirt. Louis slid a hand up Zayn’s chest and behind Zayn’s neck, fingers digging into the skin.  
They danced.  
Louis closed his eyes and lost himself in the grip of this man, this tall and domineering, striking man. He danced and so did Zayn, and Louis could taste his breath on his tongue, that’s how close their lips were. Never once had Louis’ entire body been alight like this, with such sweltering lust. Zayn’s mouth moved to Louis’ ear and his breath sent a shiver down Louis’ spine, despite the sweat collecting on his forehead. “Let’s get out of here, yeah?” Zayn said, lips pressed firmly against Louis’ ear. Louis hesitated for a moment.  
He had just met this man, a man who was everything he had ever dreamed of late at night with his hand furiously working for any sort of sexual relief. It almost seemed too good to be true, and the tiniest bit of doubt scratched at the back of his skull. Louis pushed it away and tightened his grip on Zayn’s shirt, looking up through his lashes when Zayn pulled back and looked down at him.  
“Yeah,” Louis breathed, before pushing his lips against Zayn’s. He forgot to breathe for a moment and just held his lips against the soft ones, fingers digging against skin. He pulled away and took a deep breath, his eyes closed. Zayn’s fingers took a moment to loosen but then he was pulling Louis’ hand again, tugging him through the crowd and then out into the warm June air. It took only a moment for Zayn to hail a cab and they piled in, Louis tumbling between Zayn’s legs as the door shut behind him. The younger lad laughed, his face in the crook of Zayn’s neck. Zayn directed the cabby before tugging Louis by the shirt and pressing their mouths together. Louis’ giggles were immediately silenced and he ran his fingers through Zayn’s perfect locks, breathing deeply through his nose.  
“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Zayn groaned, a hand sliding down Louis’ back and grabbing his arse. Louis’ body longed to get closer somehow, wanting to pop the black shirt in front of him open, button by button.  
“Hey, keep it clean back there,” the cabby said, irritated. Louis burst into a laugh against Zayn’s lips and his head fell onto his shoulder, breathing in the rich scent of this man.  
“We’re not very far now,” Zayn muttered into Louis’ hair, a hand still firmly pressed against his arse. His lips moved to Louis’ ear. “I’m having to hold myself back from ripping your clothes off right here and now,” he breathed. Louis’ fingers twitched against Zayn’s shirt. “Have you ever been had by a real man, Louis? When was the last time you were fucked, good and proper?” The words were so quiet that Louis had to strain to hear them, and he was thrilled that Zayn could utter such filth into his ear without the cabby, only inches away, being able to hear. His breathing was ragged and his mouth dry.  
The cab slowed and Zayn barely waited a moment for the cab to come to a full stop before he was pulling Louis out of the door, dropping a note into the cabby’s hand and leaving before he could thank Zayn for the tip. He pulled Louis up the stairs to the front doors. The elevator ride was a flurry of lips and desperate hands, stopping once on the wrong floor because they bumped into the button, and then the doors opened on Zayn’s floor.  
It took a moment for Zayn to actually pull away, but then he was stepping backwards with a smile on his face, barely held back with his teeth gently clamped on his bottom lip. Louis followed, mesmerized, and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist from behind while the older boy struggled to get the key into the lock and open the door. The doors opened to a massive room, every appliance and piece of furniture lavish. Zayn stepped in and threw the key onto one of the sofas, turning around and putting his arms up to showcase his home. God, he looked gorgeous with his shirt hugging his body like that, lifting slightly to expose the bottom of his stomach.  
“How do you like it?” Zayn asked, sinking into the other sofa and throwing his arms over the back of it. Louis stepped in carefully, gazing around awestruck. He spotted a spiral staircase in the corner of the room.  
To Zayn, he looked like a child seeing a playground for the first time.  
“Is this a penthouse?” he questioned, kicking his shoes off and shutting the door with his foot. Zayn nodded, his smile soft and lopsided, his tongue pressing against his teeth. Louis was well aware of his lustful gaze on his young body. “It’s beautiful,” Louis remarked, sinking his feet into the deep rug and slowly picking his way across the room. He came to a standstill between Zayn’s legs and looked down at him with the innocence that only a young lad like him could have, and Zayn could barely contain himself. “You’re beautiful,” Louis whispered, his knees knocking against Zayn’s.  
“Take your shirt off,” Zayn lulled, and his wide eyes looking up at Louis with those lashes had Louis under his spell. He crossed his arms over his stomach and grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it and letting it fall to the ground. Zayn’s eyes washed over Louis’ chest hungrily and he touched Louis’ waist, applying the slightest pressure. Braille rose up on Louis’ skin and he automatically leaned forward, sliding his legs onto either side of Zayn’s hips. Their eyes were hooded and their lips hovered a moment before connecting with the force of every pent up feeling they had.  
It was raw.  
Louis dragged his nails across Zayn’s scalp and fisted his hair, causing him to groan and drive his hips against Louis’. They broke, panting, and Louis’ gaze dropped as he unbuttoned Zayn’s shirt. He took his time, glancing up at Zayn every few moments. Zayn watched him, watched the way the boy’s blue eyes hungrily sank in to Zayn’s skin. The last button came undone and Louis pushed the shirt away from Zayn’s chest. Louis breathed deeply, eyes falling down to every curve and muscle in Zayn’s skin. There was one tattoo on his body, two wings on his collarbones with a pair of female lips right in the centre. Louis’ fingers gently dragged down the man’s abdominals, causing them to clench. Louis leaned forward and pressed his mouth onto the tattooed lips, and Zayn’s chest rose and fell. With his lips lingering on Zayn’s skin, Louis leaned back, his eyes gradually lifting to meet Zayn’s.  
Zayn lifted Louis off his lap and onto the sofa beside him. He kissed his mouth, jaw and neck, unbuckling Louis and shushing the boy’s whimpers. His own black shirt hovered around his body, and he left it on the way Louis had left it. “Be a good boy for me, yeah?” he mumbled against Louis’ skin, pulling his jeans down his legs. “Oh, I’m gonna make you feel so damn good…” He kissed Louis’ chest, giving the boy’s nipples a small tease with his teeth. Louis cried out each time, laughing as Zayn pressed a smiling kiss to his stomach. It wasn’t as toned as Zayn’s was but Zayn somehow made Louis feel like it didn’t matter, like Louis was the most beautiful human on the planet.  
Zayn knelt on the carpet, his bottom lip between his teeth. Louis’ cock was straining against his boxers, but Zayn kept it there. He pressed his lips gently against the fabric, parting them to let his wet tongue rub against Louis’ sensitive skin through the boxers. Louis made a strangled noise, trying not to cry out in sheer frustration. His underwear had a small, wet circle in it, and Zayn pulled the fabric away just slightly to flick the precum onto his tongue. He looked directly into Louis’ eyes as he put a finger into his own mouth, sucking at the skin as he swallowed the salty liquid.  
Louis had to close his eyes and his head fell back.  
“Oh god, stop it. Please.”  
Zayn chuckled under his breath and pulled Louis’ boxers down, who lifted his hips so Zayn could pull them down his legs. “There’s the word I was looking for,” he purred, touching Louis’ shoulder and pulling him down for a kiss. Louis’ taste was still on his mouth and Louis groaned into it, letting their tongues press together. Zayn pulled away and he thought of something. He reached underneath the couch and pulled out a pair of fur handcuffs. He raised an eyebrow at Louis and the younger boy hesitated, before leaning forward onto Zayn’s shoulder and holding his arms behind his back. Zayn kissed his temple while he locked the cuffs onto Louis’ wrists, binding him. “If I get to be too much, just say the word ‘zap’, and I’ll ease up, yeah?” Louis nodded, and Zayn pushed him back, eyes falling towards his straining cock. Zayn’s lips were parted and relaxed and he held Louis’ dick, lightly running it back and forth across his lips.  
“Oh, fuck,” Louis cursed the second Zayn made contact with the skin. Zayn’s lips were moist and a little wet from the liquid oozing from Louis’ tip. Zayn pressed his lips to the tip and pulled it into his mouth, just the tip, before pulling it back out and sucking his lips down the vein popping against the flesh. “Shit,” Louis whimpered. “Shit, shit, oh fuck.” Zayn brought his lips back up to the tip and, this time, took Louis’ cock into his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and took as much into his mouth as he could. Louis moaned, his head falling back. Zayn pulled off and swirled his tongue over the tip before pushing his head back down onto the length. Zayn was a sight to see, his cheeks hollowing out over and over again, and his cheekbones sharp as he gazed up through his lashes.  
“You like that?” he mumbled, pushing his lips back down onto Louis’ throbbing length. Louis could answer with nothing but a choked whimper, his high-pitched voice sharp and loud. Zayn pulled off and pressed his lips against Louis’ balls, sucking them and giving them the attention they needed. Louis bit down on his lip and his body arched. Zayn massaged his fingers into the skin and licked up the same vein again, and he had to hold Louis down at this point. The poor lad was a writhing mess, hips bucking and pushing into the sofa and back arching.  
Zayn took Louis’ cock into his mouth one last time, this time very slowly. Inch by inch, Zayn let the throbbing length sink into his mouth, and he didn’t stop when his mouth was full. Without any difficulty, he took Louis’ length into his throat, not gagging once as it sank deeper and deeper. His lips pressed against his balls and he touched Louis’ stomach with his fingertips. Louis understood and looked down at Zayn, his face screwed up in pleasure and overwhelming arousal. “Fuck,” he breathed, and he couldn’t say more than that. Zayn shook his head back and forth and fit Louis’ entire cock snugly in his throat and Louis let out a loud whine, barely able to keep his piercing blue eyes locked with Zayn’s. How was he to hold back any longer if Zayn kept looking up at him through those lashes, all innocent even through his dominance. When Zayn kept his mouth where it was, unyeilding, gagging only slightly, Louis started to beg.  
“I’m not there yet, Zayn, please— oh my god!” Louis whimpered, “I just— I can’t take any more… Please! Please, oh bloody fucking hell—” Louis cut himself off with a strangled moan. His head fell back and he closed his eyes from the sight of this man’s mouth having completely swallowed his cock without a single bit of difficulty. When Louis’ head fell back, finally — blessedly — Zayn pulled off, coughing and sputtering a bit. Louis groaned and his body bent forward, his hands struggling against the cuffs.  
Zayn sat for a moment, laughing deeply. “You’re quite a sight to see,” he cooed, getting back up on his knees to kiss Louis gently. Louis responded, his chest heaving and his body much too warm. Zayn pulled away and stood, dropping his shirt from his shoulders and unbuckling his pants. “Bend over the coffee, table, would you?” he said. It was worded as a question but posed as a demand, and Louis didn’t hesitate, despite his weak limbs. This was crazy for him. He’d only been with two other blokes and it was always straightforward. They never stopped until they climaxed and it was simple stuff.  
With Zayn, he had no idea what to expect.  
Louis bent over the coffee table, his knees in the plush carpet and his bare arse exposed. “This might be slightly cold, but it’ll warm you up,” Zayn murmured, and suddenly there was cold liquid on Louis’ tight arse.  
“Hey, watch it,” Louis protested. Zayn’s hand was suddenly on the back of his head, pressing his cheek roughly into the wooden surface of the table.  
“I make the rules here, babe,” Zayn whispered in Louis’ ear, before pulling his hand away. Louis shut his mouth, and Zayn spread the liquid on Louis’ arse around the tight hole. It was balmy by now, some sort of warming product, Louis assumed. Zayn pushed a finger into Louis’ arse and it fit nicely, slid in without a problem. “God, you’re a lovely little slut, aren’t you, Louis?” Zayn chuckled. Louis clenched his teeth as Zayn added a second finger, lubing the young boy up. “Hey,” Zayn said, sharply spanking Louis on his arsecheeks, “I’d really like it if you answered me, yeah?”  
Louis sighed as Zayn’s fingers left him and the older man gently helped Louis to his feet. He spun Louis around to face him and tilted his chin up, eyes flickering back and forth. “Whose are you tonight?” Zayn said.  
Louis was caught in those lashes once again, struggling for air. “Yours, Zayn.”  
Zayn smiled and walked backwards, having Louis follow him. Louis could finally see Zayn’s entire body, clad in nothing but plain black boxers. Zayn’s legs were toned, as were his arms and stomach. Nothing was over the top, no part of his body showed off. It was subtle and it was beautiful, and Louis wanted nothing more in that moment than to be fucked properly by that body carved by what seemed like angels.  
“What’re you thinking?” Zayn asked, smiling softly in curiosity. Louis looked up, eyes wide and young.  
His cheeks flushed.  
“I want you to fuck me, and fuck me good,” Louis said, taking the last few steps towards Zayn, who was leaning against the kitchen island. Zayn grabbed Louis’ waist and yanked him against his own body, pressing his lips to Louis’ neck and biting on the flesh there. Zayn peppered kisses up Louis’ neck until he met his lips and their tongues melded.  
“I want the world to know who made that perky little ass sore tonight,” Zayn whispered, and he turned Louis around and pushed him against the countertop of the island. Fabric moved against skin and Louis heard a swish as Zayn’s boxers fell to the ground. Zayn held his arsecheeks apart. The tip of his aching length just pressed against Louis’ arse and Louis clenched his fists.  
Slowly, Zayn sunk into Louis, pushing past the tight ring of muscles. Louis’ voice caught in his throat and his mouth opened in a silent scream, until he could finally breath and he let out a strangled shout. He panted and his entire body tensed with a groan, squeezing around Zayn’s cock. Zayn’s chest lowered against Louis’ back and his lips pressed to his ear, shushing the boy.  
“Shh, relax,” he murmured, sinking deeper into Louis’ young body. The pressure on his cock was almost unbearable and it flooded his body with euphoria. Louis sank his teeth into his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to ease up. “It’ll all feel so good in a moment, babe, I promise you,” Zayn breathed, his tongue grazing Louis’ earlobe. Zayn pushed himself in until he no longer could and held himself there, his short breaths hot against Louis’ ear. “Fuck,” he growled, twining his fingers through Louis’ hair and pulling his head back to mesh their lips together. Louis no longer hurt and he moaned into the older man’s mouth, his entire body afire with pent up arousal.  
“Make me scream, Zayn,” Louis breathed, the last word drawn out and shaken. Zayn pulled his lips away, lingering, and looked down at the boy. His eyes were wild, his feathery lashes starting to clump with sweat.  
In that moment, Zayn wanted nothing more than to tarnish this boy’s innocence, destroy his younger body. He pulled his hips back and then drove them forward, causing Louis to cry out in his boyish voice. Zayn’s head hung over Louis’ shoulder and he slowly drove his hips into Louis’ ass, grunting with every movement. Every thrust had Louis making the most obscene sounds and Zayn closed his eyes, focusing on listening to the boy come apart underneath him. He pushed deep into Louis, keeping it slow and maximizing the euphoria.  
Louis’ phone suddenly rang, and Zayn slowed to a stop, breathing deeply.  
“Hey,” Louis protested, his words strained. Zayn pulled out of Louis, who suddenly felt empty and needy.  
“Answer that,” Zayn commanded, his voice gruff as he stood and stepped back. Louis shakily got to his feet, looking at Zayn with confusion.  
“Why?” he asked, and the phone kept ringing. Zayn put his hand on Louis’ lower back and pushed at it.  
“Do as I say,” he said, and Louis scampered to his phone on the floor by the sofa. He knelt and Zayn answered the call for him, pressing the phone to his ear.  
“H-hello?” Louis said. “Mum!”  
Zayn knelt behind Louis, digging his fingers into the boys’ shoulders. Louis mumbled a quiet “mm,” as he massaged. Zayn pressed his lips to Louis’ available ear and spoke, so quietly that Louis had to struggle to listen.  
“Lay on your stomach.”  
Louis glanced sideways, his eyes wide and questioning, but did as he was told. “Yeah, no, I just stepped outside for some air,” Louis said absentmindedly, settling his nude body into the rich rug. Zayn put one knee on either side of the boy’s body and lowered himself with his hand on the side of Louis’ head, kissing at the nape of his neck. He reached down and teased Louis’ little hole with his tip. “Erm, yeah, mum, I think Harry went to the bathroom—” The last word transformed into a stifled grunt as Louis pressed his mouth into the carpeting, trying to muffle the noise.  
“Keep talking,” Zayn whispered, rocking his hips and watching a tear of overwhelming arousal leak from Louis’ eye. The boy’s lip trembled and his breath shook.  
“Mum, yes, one of the lads is staying sober to keep an eye on us,” Louis said through clenched teeth, pressing his face into the carpet as the sentence ended and bit down on the fibers. His tiny body squirmed under Zayn, his hands stretching and struggling against the fur cuffs, fingernails scratching against Zayn’s stomach.  
“Breathe, Louis,” Zayn said, pushing his cock deeper into Louis’ ass. “You wouldn’t want mummy dearest to know what a little whore you’ve been, now do you?”  
Louis lifted his face from the carpet, looking about ready to pass out. “I’m not going to do anything stupid tonight, Mum. Can I go now— Fuck!” Louis cursed, and Zayn’s fingers tightened on his waist in warning. “No, I’m sorry, I stubbed my toe. Yes, I know mum. I love you— god — yes, I love you too, mum. I’ll see you tomorrow? Alright, bye now. Bye—” Louis ended and pushed his face into the carpet. Zayn ended the call and dropped the phone, kissing Louis’ shoulder and neck.  
“Does your mum know what a cockslut you are?” Zayn questioned, driving his hips faster. “Does she know you were going to end up in someone’s bed tonight? Fucked thorough,” he gave a deep grunt, “and proper?”  
Louis sobbed, his head bending so only his forehead touched the carpet. “That was… that was the most difficult thing I’ve ever had to do,” Louis strained, his body rocking forward with every thrust of Zayn’s hips. He cried out every time the older man’s cock drove into him, his own cock hard and slightly raw from the friction against the carpet.  
Zayn’s hand slid across Louis’ face and covered his mouth tightly, forcing his head to the side so his cheek was against the carpet. His lips hovered over the side of Louis’ hairline, breathing ragged. Louis was flushed scarlet, and his desperate cries were only muffled by Zayn’s hand. “You’re such a good little boy,” Zayn whispered, his thrusts fast and deep. Louis could make only a noise in response, words lost to him. “God, fuck, take it. Take me,” Zayn said desperately, his hips speeding up. The poor boy underneath him bit Zayn’s fingers, sobbing in arousal. “Take me, just a little more, fuck, I know you can take me. Be a good lad for me and take it,” Zayn growled, his body tensing and relaxing, pleasure building.  
Zayn drove deep into Louis, saying the filthiest things into his ear. “I wanted to fuck this perky little ass the moment I saw it— fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck, you’re so tight.” Zayn’s fingers uncovered Louis’ mouth and instead pushed into it. Louis sucked on Zayn’s digits, obedient without a single command. His entire body was on fire at the feeling of being dominated by this man.  
“You’ve got to be the curviest bloke I’ve come across. Fuck, you’re going to go home tomorrow, lying to mummy about where you’d been, sneaking away to answer the phone and listening to me, oh fuck, fuck fuck— listening to me telling you how lovely you felt in my hands, how I want to feel this tight little ass once again, bloody hell,” Zayn’s pained words melded together into one, long mess, and he let out a smothered shout. He pulled his fingers out of Louis’ mouth and pulled his cock out as well, cursing at the change in pressure. With shaking fingers, he unlocked the fur cuffs holding Louis captive. His breathing shallow, he flipped Louis onto his back and lined himself up, pushing back in. He watched Louis’ mouth fall open in silence, his eyebrows pulling together. Zayn’s hair flopped onto his forehead over and over, the tamed style from earlier replaced with a sweaty mess. Louis’ hands scrambled at something to grab, his chest heaving deeply.  
“Fuck, I’m so close,” he whimpered, crying out louder and louder with each thrust. His hand reached for his cock and pumped furiously, his other hand tangling into his own hair and pulling for any sort of release, painful or pleasuring alike. His hair was plastered to his forehead, tangled and chaotic. His entire body arched and relaxed, before arching again.  
Zayn drove deep into Louis, hammering into him. He looked down and watched his cock enter and leave Louis, stretching his tight muscles over and over again. The skin was red and raw. Louis’ balls were round and tight, and Zayn drove deep one last time, kissing Louis’ swollen lips.  
He stayed there, panting, feeling Louis clench around him over and over again. Louis muttered gibberish into Zayn’s mouth and Zayn just nodded, wiping the tears that had collected on Louis’ cheeks. They weren’t tears of pain, but tears brought by his body’s attempt at dealing with the overwhelming buildup. So much stimulation, and Louis didn’t know what to do with it. His mind couldn’t grasp at anything and he could speak only with sounds that made no sense. He was so close, and he felt delirious.  
“I know, babe, I know,” Zayn comforted the boy while pressing kisses to his mouth. Slowly, he pulled out, cursing over and over. Finally he was completely free of the boy and he pressed one last kiss to Louis’ lips before crawling backwards and sitting up. “Sit up with your back against the couch,” Zayn panted, nodding at Louis. With trembling limbs, Louis obeyed, his wild eyes connecting with Zayn’s.  
Zayn said one word.  
“Cum.”  
Louis’ hand immediately worked, his eyes locked onto Zayn’s as he pumped himself. His face twisted and his brows pulled together, his jaw falling slack. Louis’ body tensed and he uttered a string of curses, hand speeding up. He gave a strained shout as his balls twitched, and then he was coming onto his own stomach, his hand slowing. His eyes wanted to close to try and handle the feeling, but he was caught once again in Zayn’s eyes. Mesmerized. He came, his limbs shaking with his orgasm.  
“Very good,” Zayn breathed.  
Never once did his eyes leave Zayn’s, every feeling and emotion displayed through his wide eyes.  
Zayn was slowly pumping his own cock, barely containing himself from taking the boy once more. He slowly, deliberately, got to his feet in front of Louis.  
“Kneel and open up like the good whore that you are for me,” Zayn said, his voice gruff and barely recognizable. He watched Louis through hooded eyes, working himself as Louis’ quaking thighs lifted, and Louis’ mouth fell open with his tongue out. Those cerulean eyes scratched at Zayn’s sanity, and his entire body was tense with build-up. It was a matter of moments.  
“I’m your good little whore,” Louis whispered, his voice weak. “I’m your cumslut, Zayn. I’ll be your cumslut. No one will ever know that I came here tonight and let you do the things you did to me.” Louis found himself relishing the look that crossed Zayn’s face, the look of complete pleasure at the sight of Louis and listening to Louis’ words. “It’ll be our little secret.” Zayn’s eyes closed, head falling back and a drawn-out moan falling from his lips as his climax hit, rocking his entire body. Warm cum shot out and Zayn pumped, slowing when he reached the tip to push out the liquid. Louis caught some on his tongue and closed his eyes when it shot onto his face, staying where he was. Zayn’s chest heaved and he groaned, panting and pressing his lips together. He finally let go of his cock and opened his eyes, the lights suddenly too bright. His pulse was loud in his head. He looked down at Louis and sank to his knees at the sight, too weak to stand.  
The boy was covered in cum, his stomach and face and hair tarnished with the substance.  
Zayn had blackened Louis’ innocence and Louis, very willingly, let him.  
Zayn held out an arm and Louis scooted over, curling into Zayn’s side and closing his eyes. A box of tissues lay nearby and Zayn pulled a few out, tilting Louis’ head back with careful fingers. He cleaned Louis’ face, peppering his mouth with kisses every time Louis made a noise, tired and affectionate. He wiped off Louis’ stomach, throwing the tissues into a pile on the tile at the edge of the rug. Louis sank into the warmth of this overwhelming man, the smell of sweat and sex heavy in the air.  
Zayn lit a cigarette and blew smoke into the air, kissing Louis’ damp hair.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” he whispered, and Louis nodded, still lost for words. He knew if he tried to speak, only a mess of sounds and gibberish would escape. He let Zayn pull him to his feet and lead him up the spiral staircase. He was so tired, so very tired. Zayn’s hand kept strong against Louis’ waist, afraid Louis would slip and tumble in exhaustion. Louis trusted Zayn, and he stood on his tippy-toes to kiss him at the top of the stairs, affection bubbling through the haze of exhaustion.  
“You’re beautiful,” Zayn whispered, and Louis just smiled against the soft lips, fingers tangling in Zayn’s hair.  
Louis just smiled.


End file.
